


Multi-Fandom Prompts, Story Concepts, and Ideas

by hawkeyemorelikehawkaye



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye/pseuds/hawkeyemorelikehawkaye
Summary: A place for me to put all of my little prompts/ideas for future works or for anyone else to use.





	Multi-Fandom Prompts, Story Concepts, and Ideas

Fandom: Black Friday (Team Starkid), Guardians Of The Galaxy

Main Character: Any

Prompt: an AU where it turns out Ego just so happened to stop by terra more than the times he visited meredith quill. lex and hannah have to deal with having a dad who turns out to be a planet and also dead, and also it turns out they have a new half-brother. meanwhile the guardians, who are aliens and therefor not trapped by hatchetfield, are creeped out by the fact that hatchetfield seems to be under the effects of a time loop or similar and try to fix it, because they're getting kind of tired of dying.

Actual Explanation of it: Ego is actually Lex and Hannah's dad as well. It's where they get their powers from- they both held the light before his death, and following it, adsorbed it into themselves. The Guardians are immune to whatever loop Hatchetfield has, and so realize that everyone keeps dying and set out to fix it. They tell Lex, Hannah, and Ethan about the loop and they all try to figure it out.

Optional Follow-Up: The Guardians (and possibly the three) go looking for more of ego's bastard children causing mayhem

Origin: I woke up in a cold sweat with this idea in my head


End file.
